Boyfriends and Husbands
by MysteryLover101
Summary: Rachel is convinced to get Finn back. Meanwhile, Sue is tired of Will not paying attention to her pranks and seeks advice from Emma.
1. Chapter 1

"_Good afternoon fellow Glee clubbers", said Rachel._

"_I have perfect ideas for new songs for us to perform at Regionals this year, and by us I mean me"_

"_It's always about you isn't it, ya dwarf", yelled Santana._

"_You are a selfish little brat Rachel, and your always will be. Affected immediately, you are off the Glee club. Enjoy your life as a normal person", said Will._

"_No!" yelled Rachel._

Rachel Berry woke up with a fright at exactly 2:05 in the morning. She was having another one of her nightmares. They seemed to have started ever since her horrible break up with Finn Hudson. She missed him so much that it hurt her to think about him, especially thinking about him with Santana. Could he be with her right now, in the same motel room as there last extravaganza? No, he wouldn't do that to her. Would he? They were broken up after all, but she was certain he still had feelings for her. She had to get him back, but how? After hours of critical thinking, she finally came up with the perfect plan. She had to make Santana seem like a bad guy to Finn, so that he would crawl all the way back to her.

It was 11:08 in the morning when Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerios, came storming in her office. She was upset that Will Schuester wasn't paying any attention to her recent pranks against him. She pulled her chair out, sat on it and demanded Becky, a cheerleader, to get her a non fat latte. She then pulled out her desk drawer and took out her infamous journal. She began to write and she gushed out all her feelings about Will.

"Dear Journal,

I popped Schuester's tires today and he didn't even notice; something must be up. He hasn't payed attention to me for about a week now. I guess it started since the disease lady married that dentist. God, I hate dentists and the way they continuously poke at your teeth. They are not good for one and other. Will would be perfect for her. I can see it now; the disease lady and slut man, living happily ever after in there super clean, inexpensive yet scary house. If I get the dentist to divorce disease lady, Will can finally live like a normal, yet uptight individual, and start paying attention to my pranks. I'll have a talk with disease later this afternoon. Oh, I just saw the Beiste come by my office, I have to go torment her before she leaves.

Ever yours,

Sue Sylvester"

Emma Pillsbury-Howell was cleaning up her office and organizing her files. Her husband, Carl, just left moments ago after having lunch with her. Sue Sylvester came in her office with a grin on her face just as Emma was applying her lipstick.

"Oh, hi there Sue, how are you?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Wow Sue, this is probably the first conversation where you haven't called me a cleaning moron".

"Well, times have changed Emma, and I'm here to be your friend."

Those words pained Sue deeply.

"So how is your marriage going with Carl?"

"Oh, really, really, good. He is the best husband you could ask for."

"So I'm assuming since you're married now that you've finally done the deed; how was it?"

"Oh, hum, good, I guess."

"What do you mean good, it must have been great, right? Love making is a magical experience."

"Well, can I trust you Sue" asked Emma.

"Sure, buddy" said Sue

Maybe the disease face would give her an idea on how to make Will normal again, though Sue.

"Carl and I haven't had sex yet"

"You haven't!"

Those words shocked Sue enormously, but put a huge grin on her face, she finally had a way to make Will happy again.

"Why haven't you had it with the dentist?"

"Because this marriage is a fake and I went with Carl to see if Will would still love me even if I was with another man. Carl doesn't know this; I love him though, but I think I love Will more."


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Author's note: This is the second chapter to the story, I know the writing isn't that good, but it's my first work on this website and I hope you enjoy as much as the last chapter. There will be more chapters to come. PLEASE REVIEW! I WON'T CONTINUE TO WRITE UNTIL I GET FIVE REVIEWS!**

Emma could not believe she just said that to someone. And that someone was her worst enemy. She could not live in a lie anymore. She had to tell someone, but she couldn't tell Will or Carl, so she decided to tell Sue.

"But he's your husband, how can you not have made love with him", asked Sue.

"Well, as you know I've never had it before, and I really just want to save my pureness for someone who I really love. And that person is my darling Will"

"Well I can hardly believe my ears, which by the way are filled with ugly green ogre wax that I recently used to fashion a candle to illuminate my dreary yet expensive office." And with that Sue left the counsellor's office with a smile on her face.

Rachel arrived at school at about 8 in the morning. As she was walking to her locker, she spotted something that tore her heart into millions of pieces. She saw her ex-boyfriend, Finn, making out with her arch nemesis, Santana. She did not feel the tears coming out of her eyes, and she did not know that Finn was thinking of her whiled he was kissing Santana.

Will Schuester was packing up his latest Spanish tests to grade and was getting ready to leave for his home. He was deeply depressed since Emma got married to Carl and he was getting hateful e-mails from the parents of his students for not being as good of a teacher as he used to be. Some parents were threatening to take their students out of the class. But the parts of his day were seeing Emma and Carl being together in her office. Oh how wanted to be with her, to caress her, to love her, to cook for her, and, most of all, to take her virginity if she still had it. With that Sue entered his office with a march.

"Hey, buddy how are you on this fine and lovely afternoon", exclaimed Sue.

"Not now Sue, I'm kind of busy", lied Will. He just didn't want to talk to her.

"Well, I got something to brighten your lard full hair's spirits up", said Sue with a grin.

"I recently had a conversation with clean freak next door and she told me a tiny piece of information that might just interest you. She and her hot dentist husband haven't done the deed yet. She's saying herself for you, you lucky basturd", said Sue. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts buddy. Oh, and I would suggest you do her fast before she changes her mind. See you around." And with that Sue left his office. Will could not maintain his joy long enough. He decided to wait for the moment when Carl leaves Emma alone, and he would go see her. The plan is now in action.

Emma got home with a worried look on her face. She was scarred that Sue may have spilled the beans to her husband, or worse, to Will. But, as she entered the building, she saw Carl with a bottle of champagne and was getting ready to celebrate.

"I thing congratulations are in order for me" said Carl.

"What happened?"

"I just got a Christmas bonus; it will cover our trip to India during the break"

"Oh, that's great, Carl!"

"Maybe I can finally rid you of your virginity"

What he said made Emma remember of what she told Sue and how it hurt her to keep those feelings inside. She had to tell Carl.

"Carl, baby, the reason I'm don't want to have it with you right away is because I still have feelings for Will. Really strong feelings".

What Emma said shocked Carl. And what happened next even shocked Emma.

TO BE CONTIUED, probably later this week. PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! I TAKE CONSTRUCTION CRITICISM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm really sorry it took me some time to post this story! I think this chapter is definitely not the best one, but it ends once again with a shocker. I hoper you all love it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! It means a lot to me! Again please take the time to review! **

"What did you just say, Emma", asked Carl.

"I don't want to have sex with you Carl; I think I love Will more"

"You know what Emma, when you decided to marry me, you made a commitment with me. You wouldn't cheat on me with someone else. I think I need some time to think of this so called marriage"

He then took off his weeding ring and stormed out of the house. He left Emma with a broken heart.

Rachel Berry took a right turn at the lockers and found just the person she was looking for; Noah Puckerman. She figured out exactly what she would do; she would tell him that Santana was sleeping with Finn for about a week and that he should get her back.

"Hey Puck, how are you"

"I'm doing pretty good, Berry"

"I have an important piece of information to share with you. You know that Santana and Finn had a fling a few months ago? I have reason to believe that they have been continuing these acts very recently."

"WHAT! Doesn't Finn know that she's mine! If he is trying to get back at me after what happened with Quinn and you, then I'll kill him".

He left the lockers storming and went to see Santana. Rachel knew that Santana would have sex with Puck to shut him up, and she would make sure that Finn would she this happen.

Emma was sorting and organizing her files in her office. Unlike Carl, she still had her weeding ring on. She regretted what she said yesterday and she believes that it is not over between her and Carl. Just then Carl came and knocked on her office door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Look, Emma, I'm really sorry for my attitude yesterday and I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, but what you said to me was still very wrong"

Emma took a glance to his hand and noticed that he still had his weeding ring. Yes, she thought, it wasn't over just yet. But what kind scheme can she pull to make the marriage last even longer. She came up with the perfect idea.

"Look Carl, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. But for you to come back here and forgive me for my mistake really means a lot to me. I took some time to think about, and I think that I really love you. I think I'm completely over Will"

"Honestly Emma, I have a hard time to believe that"

"Oh, but its true Carl. Just to prove that I really am over it, I think I'm ready to have sex; with you"

"Really Emma, that's great news. Should we go back home?"

"No, the students are all gone, why wait?"

Will was walking through the hallway with a huge smile on his face. Now that he knew that Emma really loved him more than Carl, it boosted his self esteem up by a lot. He was on his way to go give Emma a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. He opened the door and entered her office. What he saw shocked and broke his heart.

"Emma, what are you doing on top of Carl?"


End file.
